<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinky Promise by Amalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807691">Pinky Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy'>Amalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius gets in trouble and it doesn't go how he thought it would go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinky Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius was on his way down the long hallway to his father's study. He had really done it this time. He had never seen his father that angry at him. If he didn't want Scorpius to find the books, why did he have them just out in the open? Eventurally Scorpius reached the large wooden doors. Taking in a deep breath he knocked twice and waited for a response.</p>
<p>"Come in" said the voice from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>Scorpius took in another deep breath and pushed open the door slowly. He peaked his head through the gap.</p>
<p>"Father?" Scorpius asked timidly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Scorpius?" Draco sighed.</p>
<p>"Umm, ca-can i...um ar-are you... um.."</p>
<p>Draco looked up from his parchment at his clearly nervous son. "Scorpius, come sit," Draco said in a hopefully reassuring tone.</p>
<p>Scorpius walked over to his father's desk slowly as if his father would attack him at any moment. Reaching the desk after what felt like an eternity later, he sat down. Draco stared at his son, waiting for him to speak. The two sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence. The younger of the two was waiting for his father to explode at him, and the older confused at the boy's silence.</p>
<p>"Scorpius, did you want something? I really have to get back to my work."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Scorpius mumbled not meeting his fathers eyes.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>"....about earlier... with the books....in your..."</p>
<p>"You want to know why I didn't want you to read those?" Draco asked. </p>
<p>"Wait, you're not mad that I disobeyed you?" Scorpius asked baffled.</p>
<p>"Scorpius, I'm not going to lie to you. I am mad at your actions, but I can't be angry at you for being curious" Scorpius looked at his father, confused. Draco continued, "I was just like you when I was younger...full of curiosity and questions. I can't blame you for that," he said with a chuckle. By now, Scorpius was <em>very</em> confused. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "There is a reason I keep those books in my room and not in the library or my study Scorpius."</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me why?" Scorpius asked almost annoyed manner. After all, he did love to read, and the fact that his father would purposely hide books from him made him feel a little hurt.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, "if you promise not to report me to the ministry..."</p>
<p>"<em>WHAT</em>" Scorpius squeaked, grabbing onto the desk. What was in those books?!</p>
<p>"They are books on some <em>VERY</em> dark magic and they have been in our family for generations. I can't bring myself to be the one to get rid of them"</p>
<p>"Father, if you get caught with those they'll..."</p>
<p>"Send me to Azkaban? I know" Draco said solemnly.</p>
<p>"Why don't you burn them? Why are you still holding on to them? I already lost mother I can't lose you too!" Scorpius screamed at his father, tears of worry streaming down his face.</p>
<p>"Scorpius, I honestly can't tell you why. I've tried to get rid of them, but something stops me every time... I just.."</p>
<p>"I'll help you" Draco whipped his head up at his son.</p>
<p>"Scorpius..."</p>
<p>"No, father, let me help you get rid of them. I need you to be here with me. I can't let you go to Azkaban. I need you! You're all I have left!" Draco stared at his son in silence trying to think of what to say next.</p>
<p>"Scorpius"</p>
<p>"Father"</p>
<p>"Let's go burn some books," he said with a smile. Scorpius's face lit up at his father's response.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>"Well, that's the last of them!" Wiping his hands off on his pants and turning around, Scorpius saw his father's teary eyes</p>
<p>"Father? Father?! What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I'm just...I'm thankful for you, Scorpius," Draco said with a smile. Without saying anything, Scorpius went up to his father and hugged him.</p>
<p>"I love you, father"</p>
<p>"I love you too, Scorpius"</p>
<p>Together, they stood there in comfortable silence, watching the fire burn before Draco spoke, "I want you to know that no matter what you do, I will always love you. No matter what it is. I will <em>ALWAYS</em> love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me...aside from your mother." Draco looked away from his son, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Stretching out his pinky Scorpius looked up at his father "pinky promise?"</p>
<p>Meeting his son's teary gaze and chuckling, Draco looked his son in the eyes "pinky promise" and pulled him into another hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>